


LoCa LoVe

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, No Beta, Reference to some potential assault, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, We Die Like Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Veronica is just looking for a new mixed duets partner. Piz might be looking for something else. Logan doesn't approve.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	LoCa LoVe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mallestviolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mallestviolin/gifts).



> Read tag No direct assault, an uncomfortable situation that could be construed as assualt (male boy getting excited in an inappropriate setting)
> 
> Late to promptober
> 
> pinch hitter   
> audible
> 
> for 5mallestviolin

Piz stands at the side of the pool stretching, taking special care to flex his abs when a group of younger girls walk by. They don’t look.

Everyone has just arrived for a week-long training camp before the competitive season begins. The complex focuses solely on swimming with several pools for diving, racing and the one which finds Piz strutting about, synchronized mixed duets.

Stosh “Piz” Piznarski has been looking forward to this camp to try to find a girl- partner for the duet. He did some synchronized team competitions, but for some reason he couldn’t find a team to settle with. Everytime he thought it was working and he was ready to commit to the team, they had a returning member who they had thought had aged out. Or someone they had made an offer to previously changed their mind. It was weird.

He does some lunges as Logan freaking Echolls, Wallace Fennel, boy wonder, come over to the pool chatting along with, no, not her. 

Veronica Mars.

Rumour around the showers is that she is scouting for a new partner since her last was busted for possession, distribution and use. Testosterone. Troy Vandergraff not only killed any and all chances at professional and amatuer sports, but also career opportunities. He’s not even twenty yet. Actions have lasting consequences.

Veronica had been the one to turn him in so the public was eager to side with her. It put her skating career on hold to do so, but she emphasised the need to what was right. She was approached to be a spokesperson against drugs in organized sports at all levels, and had spent the last three months in speaking engagements in schools all along the western seaboard. The closer she got to SoCal, Logan Echolls started to join her, for a reason Piz had yet to figure out. And he was irate that his public relations manager hadn’t secured that for him instead. He was a better person than Echolls.

Veronica leaned against a diving column talking to her friend Meg Manning who was rooming with her. They had come in the ranks together and even had done some synchronized swimming together for a while. Meg’s parents forced her to move to mixed since she was doing so well, and by the time she wanted to move back, Veronica had found her niche.

A whistle blows and everyone saunters over to the edge of the pool to listen.

“Welcome everyone to our training facility. I am Coach Clemmons, and this is my assistant Eli Navarro. Trainers are located in the south concourse, near the entrance from the dorms. You can find the spa facilities there as well, not within the dorms.” Piz rolls his eyes as he flexes a bicep.

“This pool is dedicated to synchronized swimming. We have a few teams, but I think mostly there are mixed duets.” Piz smiles wide and looks above everyone, landing his eye contact with Veronica, but she is solely focused on Clemmons. Good, good. She’s focused, just what he needs.

“I know many of you just arrived a few hours ago, but I’d like to start matchups tonight so we start fresh in the morning.” Clemmons glances down at his clipboard. 

Everyone here knows of each other if not met and competed against each other. Wallace Fennell is the newest here this year, but rumours fly fast just like anywhere else.

He was an up and coming basketball star in the college circuit, until a dirty play left him with a torn acl. Water therapy helped with healing and he spent time with his BFF pinch hitting as Veronica’s partner in the pool running through routines with her. Her coach had seen the potential, but just lacked the chemistry with Veronica; they rarely made it through a routine without one dunking the other. So she had pulled strings to see if her hunch about Wallace would pay off. 

“Wallace and Meg. Logan and Wanda. No, Hannah. Wanda and Duncan. Veronica and Piz…” Coach Clemmons continues to prattle on about the matchups, but Piz stops paying attention as he has to adjust his swimsuit.

Veronica.

Piz is too busy preening at what he sees as a hard won prize that he doesn’t see Logan turn his back to him and whisper furiously to Wallace gesturing in Piz’s general direction. Wallace grimaces and shakes his head, before patting Logan on the arm, wandering over to Veronica. She herself is having a tete-a tete with a new girl from Denver, Parker. Veronica excuses herself to speak with Wallace. She just nods, shrugs her shoulders and gives him a hug. It’s all done within a matter of minutes.

“Hannah. Logan. You both are up first.” Clemmons yells and they take their place to begin some rudimentary routine everyone came prepared to do.

They start their routine but it’s obvious to everyone it’s not a great match. Logan’s presence seems to over power Hannah’s, even if their timing is pretty good.

Duncan and Wanda seem to be a good pairing, though Piz notes that Wanda looks like she’s pissed off and Duncan is frightened of her.

“Veronica. Piz.”

Piz smirks around and struts over to the pool thinking he is set. He stretches beside the pool, side to side waiting for Veronica to step to the side. She smiles at him and they begin. He’s watched her tapes so knows how to match her timing. But this is more than timing, and technicality of moves. There has to be chemistry and Piz knows he’s it. He is quite similar in build to that Vandergraff druggie, better built in fact so this should be a breeze.

So at the opportune time Piz moves behind Veronica and moves his hands down her arms. Should be moving right to his left, but instead she is torpedoing underwater and away. Two trainers, fearing distress, meet her at the other side as Piz pulls himself up where he entered frowning at the shortened routine. How dare she cut his shot short!

Wallace hustles over as well with a towel and one of the trainers disappears into the gender neutral change room. The other trainer walks over to Coach Clemmons and Assistant Coach Navarro speaking and pointing, running a hand over their face.

Coach Clemmons holds up his hand to the small group and walks in front of the bewildered swimmers.

“Everyone! Everyone! We are going to break for tonight. You are to return to the dorms after you change. We will reconvene tomorrow morning at eight.”

Piz stalks off, as does Logan and Meg, all three angry, towards the door that Veronica disappeared behind. While Piz has a head start, Logan’s anger is warranted so he hauls Meg and beats Piz through the door, locking it behind him. The sputters from Piz can be heard around the pool and the harsh fluorescent lights do nothing for the red that has engulfed his head.

He is so wound up within himself in fact, he doesn’t notice Assistant Coach Navarro making notes as he records the episode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the swimmers walk towards breakfast, rumours as to the goings on are already starting. Veronica and Meg had gone straight to their room while Logan and Wallace hung around outside glaring at anyone who tried to interrupt their solitude.

Once everyone was seated, there was a notable absence.

Piz. But maybe he was called in early to talk about placement, not unheard of.

But still, not one has seen him since last night.

All the swimmers arrive at the complex and go through some stretches waiting until the coaches and trainers come over to speak with them, sans Piz.

Assistant Coach Navarro steps up first to address the group.

“Some disturbing events happened last night and as the camp’s anti-harassment representative, I need to quickly address this so we may move forward in a respectful and positive manner.” Coach Eli glances at Veronica who nods firmly as Meg grabs her hand on one side and Wallace on the other. Logan stands in the back and off to the side, like a Speedo clad enforcer, leaning on a guard tower.

“I have Veronica’s permission to tell her story. During her routine with her partner, it became obvious he found her attractive as when he slid his hands it was with excessive force and further than necessary. Also, there was further, um, evidence since he was a male, which is why she swam forward and away from him.” Gasps and murmurs erupt, but quickly quiet.

“The coaching team spoke with Veronica, her support system here, as well as those who have heard about such things before. I saw evidence after Veronica left the pool and when we spoke with this individual, his sense of entitlement came through. He was asked to leave the camp. If there are further questions, I ask that you direct them to myself.” He nods and steps away allowing Coach Clemmons to step up.

“OK. We are calling an audible today. Wallace. We are going to try you with both Hannah and Meg later, but first Veronica? Logan? I’d like to see you two in the pool.” The two look at each other with relaxed smiles and step up to the edge, shaking out limbs eager to start the day.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Everyone focuses on the two knowing what Veronica went through last night, knowing that Logan has stood sentry for her.

Technically they are perfect. Even before they hit the pool, regionally both are known for their programs, both are just plagued with lack of chemistry for mixed duets where chemistry is essential and it’s not something that can be practised without years of practise. 

Timing doesn’t doesn’t seem to be an issue either. True, both are most likely getting into the pool with each other for the first time, so it’s a little off, but synchronized swimmers are trained to do land training to work that all out.

As they move into the move that caused the issue, the deck goes silent. Logan slowly moves behind Veronica as she leans back into him. His hands glide down her arms, he moves right, she left, and he lifts her, gazing up as she gazes down, grasping his chin in her hands.

Looking at the two it’s hard to see where one ends and the other begins, their eyes are locked with each other with such intensity.

Logan twirls her across her arm before drawing her back into his chest and the swimmers on deck start to squirm feeling they are intruding on a private moment between the two.

They finish and exit on the opposite side. Veronica leans up, whispers something before hugging Logan and grabbing his hand and walking over to where the rest await.

No one makes eye contact.

Coach Clemmons speaks first through the flush on his cheeks.

“Uh, yes. So If you are both amenable to the idea, I think you are excellent for each other, um, I mean for each other, oh. Um….For camp. You know. As partners. ELI!” Coach Clemmons stalks off.

Coach Eli moves forward, sighs, making a note as to the location of the LoCa (seems appropriate), VeLo (if only if was biking), oh no, LoVe rooms are to try to keep them apart, but looking over at them, it appears it’s already too late.


End file.
